Orojira one shots
by Yuuki Lovest
Summary: Son pequeños one shots de mi otp Jiraiya x Orochimaru 3
1. Chapter 1

Narra Jiraiya.

No era para nada un secreto lo pervertido que solía ser en todo momento, a mi corta edad ya había visto de todo un poco aunque eso me llevará a desagradables consecuencias… unas de tantas que viví fue hace unos cuantos años atrás, más en específico cuando tenía unos catorce años y casi me costó la vida.

Acabábamos de terminar una misión muy importante por lo cual antes de llegar a Konoha como premio fuimos a uno de tantos baños termales.  
No sabían la emoción que me causaba el saber que vería tantas cosas en ese lugar aunque ya me encontraba sumamente amenazado por Tsunade la cual me miraba muy seria… a veces pienso que le saldrá una arruga por tanto fruncir el ceño.

De todas formas mi plan no era ver a unas simples mujeres… no señores ya estaba aburrido de verlas todo el tiempo, lo que yo anhelaba ver ese día era el cuerpo de mi compañero de equipo Orochimaru… jamás pude verle desnudo, siempre fue tan reservado en ese punto.  
En la habitación que nos toco a ambos le miraba de reojo atento a lo que hacia, preparado para ver el momento en el cual se quitará la ropa aunque el destino en ese momento me odiaba.

De alguna forma el azabache ya tenía una idea muy clara de lo que quería... Maldito el día en el cual se volvió tan astuto.

– Iré a cambiarme en el baño… si entras no dudaré en matarte Jiraiya, estás avisado.

Iri i cimbiirmi in il biñi, me burle en mi mente mientras asentía con mi cabeza, ¿Será que ese chico algún día dejará de ser tan inteligente como para averiguar todo lo que planeaba? Seguramente la respuesta era no…  
Pero yo el gran Jiraiya futuro gran ninja de Konoha no me iba a rendir tan fácil pues habían muchas más oportunidades como ideas las cuales realizar.

El segundo plan iba a ser el definitivo, ya estábamos dentro del agua caliente, Orochimaru mantenía su neutra expresión no se podía saber si disfrutaba o no del lugar pareciera ser un ser sin sentimientos tal como una muñeca de porcelana sin vida.  
Pasamos allí dentro unas cuantas horas hasta que salimos, él tomó su típica Yukata como yo tomé la mía.  
Ya era hora de la acción, cuando ingresamos al cuarto cerrando la puerta lo tome del brazo tirandolo a la cama, allí mismo le arrebate su ropa viendo con asombro su cuerpo.  
Este era sumamente delgado pero se notaba algo entrenado aunque levemente, con bastante sorpresa me di cuenta que su cintura se parecía mucho como al de una mujer y su expresión… Ay su expresión es como si quisiera matarme.

Esperen un momento ¡Eso es malo!

–Jiraiya…– murmuró muy enojado con voz sombría – ¡Voy a matarte maldito pervertido de cuarta!

Ese día cuatro costillas rotas, mi brazo quebrado y muchos órganos dañados todo por obra de Orochimaru… Fue una terrible idea que trajo algo no tan malo.  
Ese día en el hospital él se apreció, pensó que estaba dormido pues me dió un beso en los labios murmurando un "Lo siento pero te lo merecías idiota" cuando desperté ví unas flores en agua, toda mi vida supe que las trajo él ese día.


	2. Chapter 2

Narra Orochimaru

Aquella noche en la que tuvimos una pequeña reunión entre compañeros a Tsunade no se le ocurrió mejor idea que empezar con sus típicas apuestas en las que casi siempre por no decir todas perdía.  
Si alguien verdaderamente quería vengarse de Tsunade por alguna cosa era su oportunidad cuando empezaba a tomar sacando las cartas en eso se me ocurrió la brillante idea de apostar con ella, hacía bastante que deseaba desquitarme por lo que ocurrió aquel día.

Me acerque a la mesa en donde estaba ya colocando los juegos de azar, sonriendo con mi típica sonrisa le ofrecí la apuesta.

– Tsunade... Quiero apostar contigo, si yo gano pido que tú seas mi objeto de pruebas por una semana aunque si tú ganas acepto cualquier cosa que pidas.

–¿Cualquier cosa Orochimaru? Hoy estoy de suerte, así que si yo gano tú tendrás que vestirte y maquillarte como una mujer por una semana sin quejas– La rubia sonrió de lado repartiendo las cartas.

No estaba nervioso para nada, conocía muy bien las reglas del juego como una que otra estrategia, Tsunade no me podría ganar por nada en el mundo o al menos eso creía.  
Por desgracia los astros cooperaron para que la rubia pudiese ganar a los pocos minutos de haber comenzado, realmente no sabía dónde meterme de lo avergonzado que estaba.

– Al parecer yo gane por lo cual mañana vendrás a mi casa para hacerte tu transformación Orochimaru~ – comenzó a reírse como una villana de película... Era bastante aterrador.

Al otro día como era un hombre que cumplía con su palabra me presenté en su hogar, ella al apenas verme me tomo del brazo para rápidamente comenzar con la transformación.  
Lo primero que hizo fue maquillarme como una mujer, los productos que usaban si que eran sumamente molestos, no tenía ni idea la incomodidad que podrían sentir a diario.

– Esto es muy incómodo Tsunade... ¿Cómo es que soportan todo esto? Además no es como si lo fueran a necesitar o algo.

– No es cuestión de necesitar a veces queremos vernos bien y no importa si son incómodos o no, con el tiempo te acostumbras por cierto ya terminé puedes verte en el espejo si quieres.

Ella me extendió un espejo el cual tome un poco asustado, al verme realmente no me podía reconocer... Si que hizo un muy buen trabajo con mi rostro.

–¿Este soy yo? Realmente haces buenos cambios de imagen aunque eso no evita que te quiera matar cuando esta semana acabe

–Claro claro lo que tú digas princesa~

– ¡No soy una princesa! – grité furioso sacando unas serpientes de mi manga pero ella las esquivo para seguirle arreglando.

Cuando terminó me extendió una Yukata de mujer de color celeste con rosa pastel, estaba sumamente enojado por hacerme hacer esto... Deseaba que nadie se diera cuenta de que era yo.

Aquel día por la tarde tuve que salir para hacer algunas compras necesarias para ese mes, estaba leyendo mi lista cuando sin querer choco con alguien o mejor dicho... El pervertido de mi compañero Jiraiya, en ese momento pensé que se iba a burlar de mi por la apariencia forzada pero al parecer no me reconoció el muy bruto.

– Vaya, lamento mucho chocar con una preciosura como tú ¿Eres nueva en la aldea o algo así? Podría enseñartela si quieres soy un buen guía.

Y ahí de vuelta su sonrisa de "soy el pseudo galán de Konoha sal conmigo" esa cosa no funcionaba para nadie... La mayoría de las heridas de Jiraiya eran ocasionadas por mujeres pero está era mi oportunidad de vengarme

–Si, soy nueva en la aldea... Vine a visitar a una amiga y aproveché para quedarme unos días por lo que puedo observar eres un ninja de aquí ¿No? De seguro eres muy fuerte.

Me le estaba insinuando por una simple razón, quería vengarme de él además de hacerle ver que a veces una mujer puede jugar sus mismas cartas... Aunque claro yo no soy una mujer pero ese no era el maldito punto a tratar aquí.  
Pude ver claramente como Jiraiya sonreía de esa forma gracias a lo que dije anteriormente.

–Entonces seré su guía bella dama.

–Será un honor que lo seas.

Reía algo nervioso nunca antes había caído tan rendido al maldito de Jiraiya ni tampoco quería hacerlo.

– Entonces te veo en una hora debo de ir a atender unos asuntos con Tsunade, una compañera de equipo te veo al rato princesa~

Casi lo mataba allí mismo con todas mis serpientes pero debía de ser paciente, esperar a que sea el momento adecuado para devolverle todo lo que me hizo pasar.

La hora se había hecho larga de tanto esperar a que el albino se dispusiera a venir pues se le había hecho muy tarde ¿Porque no me sorprende? Aunque lo que si me causo asombro fue que llegó con un ramo de flores... No entendí muy bien porque pero suspirando las acepte con mucho gusto.  
La cita con aquel idiota al final no había sido tan mala me olvidé un poco de mi supuesta venganza para concentrarme en como él trataba a sus conquistas.  
Nunca pensé que llegara al punto de ser un caballero lo creía más un don Juan rompe corazones aunque mis expectativas eran muy bajas él se encargó de subirlas todas.  
Me llegó a unos lugares hermosos que ni yo mismo viviendo todos estos años en Konoha conocía... No podía creer lo que iba a decir en ese momento pero creo que me estaba gustando Jiraiya.

–¡Esto es imposible!– grité un tanto enojado y en ese momento escuche una risa al lado mío.

–¿Que es imposible Orochimaru?

Eso sí no lo veía venir... ¡Desde cuándo ese idiota supo que era yo! ¿Y porque rayos me trató como una mujer toda esta tarde?... Cierto, Tsunade debe de ser la culpable entonces.

–Escúchame esto Jiraiya le llegas a contar a alguien de esto y despertarás con cien serpientes venenosas, no bromeo en lo que...– Me callé en ese momento por el beso que me dió– ¡Idiota! No me beses... Ya lo hiciste una vez no lo hagas otra.

–¿Ya lo había hecho una vez? ¿De qué hablas? Yo nunca antes te había dado un beso aunque esta vez te lo doy para decirte que me gustas Orochimaru~

–¡Me besaste en la fiesta que hicimos para el festival de primavera! ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? Y... ¿Cómo es eso de que yo te gusto? No seas estúpido tú eres un mujeriego.

–Pues no lo recordaba ese día estaba tan borracho aunque si recuerdo haber besado a una chica hermosa, de seguro eras tú y yo dejaría de ser mujeriego para estar contigo ¿Qué dices Orochi?

–¡Mujer tus huevos Jiraiya! No pienso estar contigo, eres muy idiota como para mí además nada me asegura que dejes a las mujeres por mi.

–Hmmm ¿Y esto lo asegura?

En ese momento sentí el segundo beso de esa tarde, no dude en darle un golpe certero en la cabeza.

–¡No vuelvas a besarme! ¿Sabes que? Te doy una oportunidad, solo una no la desprecies tonto.

–No lo haré cariño~

Muchos años después cuando ya todo estaba en calma, cuando Jiraiya y yo pasamos por tantas cosas por fin estábamos tranquilos en casa, él me abrazaba muy feliz mientras yo suspiraba.

–Al final nunca desaprovechaste tu oportunidad... Me sorprende aun sabiendo que tan idiota eres.

–Oye ya te lo dije en nuestra primera cita, yo jamás me rendiré contigo.

–Eso pude notarlo muy bien.

Sonreí muy feliz, luego de tanto dolor un poco de amor estaba de lo más perfecto, amaba estar con Jiraiya aunque jamás se lo diría pues él ya sabía lo que yo pensaba.  
En ese momento escuche un pesado llanto, me separé de él para ponerme mi bata.

–Iré yo a atender al pequeño tú sigue en la cama idiota.

Al cabo de unos minutos volví con Jiraiya además de llevar conmigo a una tercera persona pequeña.

–Al parecer quiere venir con nosotros esta noche, no podía dejarlo dormir solo se veía muy incómodo.

–Esta bien, siempre es hermoso cuando dormimos los tres en familia.


End file.
